jeff_nero_hardyfandomcom-20200213-history
Career
Hardy cites Jeff Hardy during an autograph signing sessionwrestling promotion, the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA) with Thomas Simpson.4 The promotion was a more successful version of the original TWF and included talent such as both Hardy brothers, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Joey Matthews, among others.16 In OMEGA, each of the brothers portrayed several different characters; Hardy portrayed such characters as Willow the Wisp, Iceman, Mean Jimmy Jack Tomkins, and The Masked Mountain. 4 While there, Hardy held the New Frontier Championship as a singles competitor and the Tag Team Championship with Matt.41718 The promotion folded in April 1998 when they signed contracts with the WWF.19 World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment–2002)Hardy BoyzMain article: The Hardy brothers eventually caught the eyes of the In 2000, the Hardy Boyz found a new manager in their real-life friend Hardy gained attention for his high risk stunts in the TLC matches in the year 2000,In early April 2002, the Hardy Boyz began a feud with Singles competition (2002–2003)The Undertaker in a ladder match for the Undisputed Championship.442 Hardy came up short, but earned the Undertaker's respect.4 Hardy competed for singles titles on several occasions and defeated William Regal for the WWE European Championship.43 Hardy was defeated a few weeks later by Rob Van Dam in a match to unify the European Championship and the Intercontinental Championship, and the European Championship was dropped.43 Finally, the Hardy Boyz split apart, as Hardy continued to pursue his singles ambitions on Raw and his brother, Matt was drafted to the SmackDown! brand.44After years in the tag team division, Hardy took on In January 2003, he briefly Time off and independent circuit (2003)4 Using his old gimmick, "Willow the Wisp", Hardy challenged Krazy K for the OMEGA Cruiserweight Championship, but lost the match.4 Hardy performed with the Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion on one occasion.52 Hardy appeared at ROH's 2003 show, Death Before Dishonor, under his "Willow the Wisp" gimmick, wearing a mask and trench coat.52 Hardy was quickly unmasked and lost his jacket, wearing attire similar to that he wore in WWE.52 Hardy was booed and heckled before, during, and after the match by the ROH audience, who chanted "We want Matt!" and "You were fired!" during his match with Joey Matthews and Krazy K, which Hardy won.52 Hardy then took a whole year off of wrestling to concentrate on motocross and finish his motocross track.11Hardy made his first wrestling appearance after being released from WWE at an OMEGA show, on May 24.Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2006)Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) on June 23, 2004, at the Second Anniversary Show, in a match against TNA X Division Champion A.J. Styles, for the title.53 He also debuted his new entrance theme "Modest", a song performed by Hardy himself,54 and a new nickname, "The Charismatic Enigma".4 The match ended in a no contest when Kid Kash and Dallas interfered.53 Hardy returned to TNA on July 21 and was awarded a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.55 Hardy challenged for the title on September 8, losing to NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett.56 In October 2004, he won a tournament,57 earning a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship on November 7 at Victory Road.58 Hardy was defeated by Jarrett once again in a ladder match at Victory Road following interference from Kevin Nash and Scott Hall.58 One month later at Turning Point, Hardy, Styles and Randy Savage defeated Jarrett, Hall and Nash (collectively known as the Kings of Wrestling).59 Hardy went on to defeat Hall in a singles match, substituting for Héctor Garza at Final Resolution on January 16, 2005.60Hardy in TNA in 2005Hardy debuted in At Hardy was scheduled to wrestle on the pre-show of World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2009)Umaga in a tag-team match during 200751 In the following weeks, vignettes aired hyping his return on the August 21 episode of Raw.74 On the day of his return, Hardy received a push and defeated then-WWE Champion Edge by disqualification when Lita pulled Edge out of the ring.75 After failing to capture the Intercontinental Championship from Johnny Nitro over the next few weeks, including at Unforgiven,76 Hardy finally defeated Nitro to win his second Intercontinental Championship on the October 2 episode of Raw.77 On the November 6 episode of Raw, Hardy lost the Intercontinental Championship back to Nitro, after Nitro hit him with the Intercontinental Championship title belt.78 One week later, Hardy regained it on the November 13 episode of Raw, with a crucifix pin.79 This marked Hardy's third reign as Intercontinental Champion.29Return (2006)Jeff Hardy performing a low dropkick on On August 4, 2006, WWE announced that Hardy had re-signed with the company.The Hardys reunion (2006–2007)ECW on Sci Fi Hardy teamed with his brother, Matt, for the first time in almost five years to defeat the Full Blooded Italians.80 At Survivor Series, they both were a part of Team D-Generation X, which gained the victory over Team Rated-RKO with a clean sweep.81 The brothers then received their first opportunity since Hardy's return to win a tag team championship at Armageddon.82 They competed in a four-team ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but they came up short in their attempt.82 In the course of the match, however, they inadvertently legitimately injured Joey Mercury's face.83On the November 21 episode of The With Hardy still feuding with Johnny Nitro and the other members of The next night on Raw, April 2, the Hardys competed in a 10-team battle royal for the Main event status (2007–2008)Triple H during late 2007, and again in late 2008.The Great American Bash to retain the Intercontinental Championship in late July,94 Hardy was abruptly taken off WWE programming.4 He posted on his own website and in the forums of TheHardyShow.com that it was time off to heal, stemming from a bad fall taken in a match against Mr. Kennedy on the July 23 episode of Raw.4 He made his return on the August 27 episode of Raw beating Kennedy by disqualification after Umaga interfered.95 The following week, on September 3, Hardy successfully captured his fourth Intercontinental Championship by defeating Umaga for the title.96Jeff Hardy worked closely with In the midst of feuding with Umaga, who defeated Hardy at This was the start of a push for Hardy, and at During the March 3 episode of Raw, Hardy appeared on World Champion (2008-2009)2008 WWE Draft.111 Hardy made his SmackDown debut on the July 4 episode, defeating John Morrison.112 Hardy participated in the WWE Championship Scramble match at Unforgiven and also challenged for the Championship at No Mercy and Cyber Sunday, but failed to win each time.113114115 He was originally scheduled to be in the WWE Championship match at Survivor Series, but, in storyline, was found unconscious in his hotel, allowing the returning Edge to replace him in the match and win the title.116117 At Armageddon in December 2008, Hardy defeated the defending champion Edge and Triple H in a triple threat match to capture the WWE Championship, his first world heavyweight championship.9118Hardy as WWE Champion at the start of 2009On June 23, 2008, Hardy was drafted from the Raw brand to the SmackDown brand, as a part of the In January 2009, Hardy's next storyline led to his involvement in scripted accidents, including a hit-and-run automobile accident and an accident involving his ring entrance At Extreme Rules, Hardy defeated Edge to win the World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match. Immediately after the match, however, CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase, which gave him a guaranteed world championship match at any time he wanted, and defeated Hardy to win the championship.125 Hardy received his rematch at The Bash, and won the match via disqualification, with Punk still retaining the title.126 At Night of Champions, however, Hardy won the championship for the second time, by defeating Punk.127128 At the SummerSlam pay-per-view in August, Hardy lost the title back to Punk in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match.129 On the August 28 episode of SmackDown, Punk defeated Hardy in a steel cage rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship, resulting in Hardy being forced to leave WWE, in storyline, per the pre-match stipulation.130 This storyline was put in place to allow Hardy to leave WWE to heal his injuries, including a neck injury.131132 Hardy also had two herniated discs in his lower back and was suffering from Restless legs syndrome.131132pyrotechnics.119120 At the 2009 Royal Rumble, Hardy lost his WWE Championship to Edge after Hardy's brother, Matt, interfered on Edge's behalf and hit Hardy with a steel chair.121 The buildup to this feud involved Matt implying that he was responsible for all of Hardy's accidents over the past few months, and at WrestleMania XXV, Hardy was defeated by Matt in an Extreme Rules match.122123 In a rematch at Backlash, however, Hardy defeated Matt in an "I Quit" match.124Chris Jericho's "Highlight Reel" segment as a special guest, but ended up attacking Jericho.105 This led to an Intercontinental title match on the following Raw where Hardy dropped the title to Jericho.106 Off-screen, Hardy dropped the title after he was suspended for sixty days, as of March 11, for his second violation of the company's Substance Abuse and Drug Testing Policy.107 Hardy was also removed from the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXIV after the suspension was announced.107108 Hardy returned on the May 12 episode of Raw, defeating Umaga.109 This reignited the rivalry between the two, and they met in a Falls Count Anywhere match at One Night Stand, which Hardy won.110Survivor Series, Hardy and Triple H were the last two standing to win the traditional elimination match.97 Hardy began an on and off tag team with Triple H,9899 which eventually led to a respectful feud between the two.99 The scripted rivalry continued at Armageddon, when Hardy defeated Triple H to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship.100 In the weeks leading up to the Royal Rumble, Hardy and Randy Orton engaged in a personal feud, which began when Orton kicked Hardy's brother, Matt, in the head in the storyline.101 Hardy, in retaliation, performed a Swanton Bomb on Orton from the top of the Raw set and seemed to have all the momentum after coming out on top in their encounters.10102103 Hardy, however, lost the title match at the Royal Rumble,10 but was named as one of six men to compete in an Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out, where he survived to the final two before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Triple H.104World Tag Team Championship.89 They won the titles after eliminating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.89 They then began a feud with Cade and Murdoch, with the Hardys retaining the Championship in their first title defense against them at Backlash and again at Judgment Day.9091 The Hardys, however, dropped the titles to Cade and Murdoch on June 4 on Raw.92 The Hardys earned a rematch at Vengeance: Night of Champions but were defeated.93Hardy Boyz, Jeff (far left) and Matt (far right).MNM into 2007, he was challenged once again by Nitro at New Year's Revolution in a steel cage match for the Intercontinental Championship.84 Hardy once again defeated Nitro.84 Hardy then teamed with Matt to defeat MNM at both the Royal Rumble and No Way Out pay-per-views.8586 The next night on Raw, February 19, Hardy was defeated for the Intercontinental Championship by Umaga.87 In April 2007, Hardy competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23.88 During the match, Matt threw Edge onto a ladder and encouraged Hardy, who was close to the winning briefcase, to finish him off.88 Hardy then leaped off the twenty foot high ladder, drove Edge through the ladder with a leg drop, seemingly injuring both Edge and himself.88 The two were unable to continue the match and were removed from ringside on stretchers.88Turning Point in December 2005, but once again no-showed the event, again citing traveling problems.45 Hardy was suspended as a result and did not appear on TNA television again.4 In March, April, and May 2006, Hardy appeared on several live events promoted by TNA in conjunction with Dave Hebner and the United Wrestling Federation.45Against All Odds in February 2005, Hardy lost to Abyss in a "Full Metal Mayhem" match for the number one contendership to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.61 Hardy returned the favor by defeating Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Destination X in March.62 Hardy then went on to feud with Raven,6364 with Hardy booked to defeat Raven in a steel cage match at Lockdown in April.65 Hardy was suspended from TNA after no-showing his "Clockwork Orange House of Fun" rematch with Raven at Hard Justice on May 15, allegedly due to travel difficulties.46667 Hardy's suspension was lifted on August 5, and he returned at Sacrifice approximately a week later, attacking Jeff Jarrett.68 He wrestled his first TNA match in four months at Unbreakable on September 11, losing to Bobby Roode following interference from Jarrett.69 Throughout October 2005, Hardy became embroiled in a feud with Abyss, Rhino and Sabu.7071 The four way feud culminated in a Monster's Ball match at Bound for Glory on October 23, which Rhino won after delivering a second rope Rhino Driver to Hardy.572 In the course of the match, Hardy delivered a Swanton Bomb to Abyss from a height of approximately 17　ft　0　in (5.18　m).72 Later that night, Hardy competed in a ten-man battle royal for the number one contendership to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, which Rhino also won.72 At Genesis in November, Hardy lost to Monty Brown in another number one contender match.73turned into villainous after he attacked Van Dam and Shawn Michaels.54546 It ended a month later when he saved Stacy Keibler from an attack by then-villain, Christian.47 In February, he had a brief program with Michaels, which saw the two team up.4248 Then, in storyline, Hardy began dating Trish Stratus after saving her from Steven Richards and Victoria in March.49 Hardy and Stratus had a brief on-screen relationship that saw the duo talking backstage, kissing, and teaming together in matches.550 Hardy, however, was released from WWE on April 22, 2003.551 The reasons given for the release were Hardy's erratic behavior, drug use, refusal to go to rehab, deteriorating ring performance, as well as constant tardiness and no-showing events.251 Hardy also cites "burn out" and the need for time off as reasons for leaving WWE.13Brock Lesnar after Lesnar gave Matt an F-5 on the steel entrance ramp, which led to an angered Hardy seeking revenge on Lesnar.37 At Backlash, Hardy faced-off against Lesnar in his first televised match.38 Lesnar dominated Hardy and won the match by knockout.39 Lesnar and the Hardys continued to feud over the next few weeks, with the Hardys coming out victorious only once by disqualification.40 At Judgment Day, Lesnar gained the upper hand on the Hardy Boyz before tagging his partner, Paul Heyman, in to claim the win for the team.41 In July 2002, Hardy won his third Hardcore Championship by defeating Bradshaw.8317 2001,26 and 2002.27 He made a name for himself as one of the most seemingly reckless and unorthodox WWF performers of his time.28 In 2001, Hardy received a push as a singles competitor, and he held the WWF Intercontinental (defeating Triple H),29 Light Heavyweight (defeating Jerry Lynn)30 and Hardcore Championships (defeating Mike Awesome and Van Dam on two separate occasions).31 At the end of 2001, the Hardys began a storyline in which they began to fight, which led to Matt demanding a match at Vengeance, with Lita as the special guest referee.32 After Hardy beat Matt at Vengeance, while Matt's foot was on the ropes, Hardy and Lita began feuding against Matt.33 In the middle of the feud, however, Hardy faced The Undertaker in a Hardcore Championship match and lost.34 After the match, the Undertaker was scripted to attack both Hardy and Lita, injuring them.34 On the next episode of SmackDown!, the Undertaker also attacked Matt, also injuring him, in storyline.35 The Hardys and Lita were not seen again until the Royal Rumble, because WWE did not have another storyline for their characters.36 The Hardys later came back as a team, and there was never any mention of their previous storyline split.36Lita.2 Together, the three became known as "Team Xtreme".2 They continued their feud with Edge and Christian throughout 2000, defeating them for the WWF Tag Team Championship on two occasions.2425 At SummerSlam the Hardy Boyz competed in the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match (TLC match), for the Tag Team Championship against the Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian, but were unsuccessful.7World Wrestling Federation (WWF). After being signed to a contract in 1998,620 they were trained by Dory Funk, Jr. in his Funkin' Dojo with other notable wrestlers such as Kurt Angle, Christian, Test, and A-Train.5 When the team was finally brought up to WWF television, after months of 'jobbing' and live events, they formed the acrobatic tag team called the Hardy Boyz.4 While feuding with The Brood in mid-1999, they added Michael Hayes as their manager.4 On July 5, they won their first WWF Tag Team Championship by defeating the Acolytes, but lost it back to them a month later.21 After the dissolution of the Brood, the Hardys joined forces with Gangrel as the The New Brood and feuded with Edge and Christian.422 This stable did not last long, however, and on October 17, 1999 at No Mercy, the Hardy Boyz won the managerial services of Terri Runnels in the finals of the Terri Invitational Tournament in the WWF's first ever tag team ladder match against Edge and Christian.623The Hardy Boyz (1998Before arriving in the WWF, Matt formed his own Sting, The Ultimate Warrior, and Shawn Michaels as his childhood inspirations to wrestle.13 Hardy had been on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as a jobber—a wrestler who consistently loses to make his opponents look stronger—as early as age sixteen. His first WWF match was against Razor Ramon on May 24, 1994.14 The next day he wrestled against The 1-2-3 Kid, and the match aired on the June 25 episode of Superstars.15 He occasionally wrestled as a jobber as late as 1997 before beginning his first major run in 1998.6 Hardy, along with his brother Matt and friends, started their own federation, the Trampoline Wrestling Federation (TWF) and mimicked the moves they saw on television.6 Later on, the TWF went under several different names, eventually being integrated into a county fair in North Carolina. The brothers and their friends then began to work for other independent companies. They drove all over the East Coast of the United States, working for companies such as ACW and other small promotions.5